The Friends!
by Faye-Faye Rocks
Summary: The bladebreakers have girlfriends and they are Orrie, Sky, Mel, Faye, and Tanya. The most annoying one in the story is SKY!Also my friends did this story with me so forget the SPELLINGS i know about the spellings GRRRRRRRR! or i'll bit ur knee cap off!
1. Chapter 1

S: he, he, he got you again! You suck at pranks! Ha ha I got you all again beat that 1

SKY WALKED OFF

M: Why u little huh THAT'S IT

Mel elbows Hero in the stomach and walked off. Hero ran after her.

F: Well I don't know whats going so I'll talk to this tree, so tree how are you, god I'm talking to myself, I hate this WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AHHHHH!

Faye followed Mel

Ta: well I don't want to get into this so I'll just talk about my beautiful darling Max.

SKY WALKED BACK

S: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH nettle sting SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT! Hey wheres everyone

What happened between hero and Mel oh this gives me an idea for a good prank hee hee hee…

H: Hey, hey, hey remember don't get mad, get even!

Mel turned round with a smile on her face. They both hugged and kissed

M: Sorry about that I owe big time come on lets start

They started to walk off holding hands

M: So what you got in mind?

H: Me, you lying down on the hill talking

M: That it!

H: Oh yeah your gonna be in my arms

M: Yeah ok I get the picture

F: Ewe now that is disgusting, anyway I wonder where Max is, I need to talk to him, I know I'll go see what he's up too, lalalalalalalalala HU WHAT, why did he do this to me?

Faye ran off crying her eyes out, she then sat on a bench in total silence in the dark! She then closed her eyes and thought for awhile then she opened her eyes to see if there was anybody there, which there wasn't until…..

D: Hi Faye whats up why the long face?

F: I'm not ok now leave me ALONE!

Faye walked off leaving Diachi behind!

F: Where is it that it is quite, aha I know an alley way, well it'll do for now!

Faye walked 'til she came to a very dark alley!

F: Oh well it looks fine and it sounds like it is peaceful, well I'm going in!

Faye walked down the alley and disappeared into fin air.

Sky watched her disappear

S: ooooooooooookkkkkkkk that was freaky anyway back to my plan…

Sky disappeared from view

Ta: Hey Max how you doin today?

Ma: Fine you?

Ta: Happy you're here

A bird was on a branch chirping away. Max put out his finger and the bird landed. Then the bird flew of.

Ma: umm ok you know even if it's the same type of bird it has a different unique song

Ta: Since when did you become the expert but hey you're very clever

Ma: You're clever to like everyone else. Hey look there's Hero and Mel lets go say hi

Ma: Hey guys what ya up to?

H: Nothing just speaking our minds and looking into the future

Ta: Arh that's nice, you know Max a couple looking in the sky and thinking what they want in life together.

Ma: Yeah it's really romantic but you do have to admit those two really belong together

Ta: Yeah but didn't Mel go out with Tyson

Ma: Hey don't remind us

They both walked away

Ta & ma: See ya later

F: Oh I hate Tanya she's, she's oh I'll think about this later!

Faye was going to go out of the dark alley until she heard a strange voice from behind her


	2. chapter 2

: Faye…..

F: Um hello….?

: Faye….?

F: Yes that is my name and you're starting to piss me off by saying my name so I'm coming to you!

: No don't I beg you, you don't want to see the state that I am in please!

F: well ok I'll just leave you then!

: NO please don't go, I'll make I deal for you!

F: Um what kind of deal?

: Well if I tell you then you swear down not to tell anyone!

F: Yeah sure what is it?

: Meet me here at 11:30pm ok!

F: But I thought you were going to tell me something?

: Yeah but I want to tell you at 11:30pm

F: Right you now totally pissing me off, god damn you mother fucker!

Faye walks out of the alley.

: WELL DO WE HAVE A DEAL OR WHAT!

F: YEAH WHATEVER Stupid jerk!

: I HEARD THAT!

F: Oh shut up

Faye carried on walking until………she tripped over a wire and felt glue ooze over her then white feathers sticking to the glue

S: hey your not Hillary and hero oh shit Faye! Oh god she still hasn't seen me yet better run…

SKY RAN SILENTLY AWAY LEAVING FAYE LOOKING LIKE A STUFFED TURKEY

F: Oh great who did this; there is only one person who is responsible for this SKY I'M GONER PFFFFFISSS AAAHHHHHCCHOOOOOOOO KILL YOU ONCE THESE FEATHERS ARE OFF GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Faye got really annoyed. Someone walked past!

: Look at her she looks like a stuffed chicken HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Faye gave that person an answer back, and went up to him!

F: Accuse me but are you laughing at me?

: Yeah why what you going to do about it!

F: Why! Do you know what happens to people who laugh at me hey?

: No, and why do you have a long piece of wire!

F: because of This…………….

Blackout!

F: Yeah that should do it. That's for laughing at me B.F!

Faye went into the car wash!

F: well I might as well….pluu yuck Oh no not the…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………ahemm………………………………………..!

Faye finally finished and when Faye got out she was dripping with soap and water!

F: Great soap but what was that brush stuff ewwwwwww! Anyway time to move on, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Faye ran down the street!

F: YOU!

S: me?

F: NO TYSON!

S: were?

F: NO!

S: what! Erm why are you wet?

F: EXACTLY YOU!

S: what about me? You have a feather in your ha-

F: I DON'T CARE YOU PRANKED ME AGAIN!

S: what? I've been here all day right ray?

R: yeah she has so whats up what happened?

S: yeah you look like you have had glue and feathers thrown over you!

F: EXACTLY! NOW HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT EY SKY?

S: guess?

R: HEY! Cool it Faye, sky was here with me all day so you can't accuse her!

F: OH SCREW YOU!

Faye storms off and Mel enters and whistles

M: Let me guess Sky

R: Hey Sky has been here all day

M: She set up that prank before she started spending time with you ok so shut up Ray

S: HEY

M: Huh has anyone seen Hero cause I was suppose to meet him here and he's 10 minutes late

R: Doesn't sound like him.

Ta: Hey guys

M: you seen Hero

Ma: Yeah he was walking around with Hillary.

M: WHAT!

S: I know where come on I'll show you

Sky and Mel went off. They were at the entrance of the building. Sky vanished.

Hil: Hey Hero.

They hugged. Mel saw and the expression on her face said it all about what she was feeling, Hillary almost kissed hero's lips but just about missed. Hero saw Mel. She began to run off with tears leaving her eyes.

S: Oops to much

H: Mel, Babe wait up I didn't, that meant, huh don't go!

Mel almost smiled but it disappeared after a few seconds

M: How, Why, I, I, I…

Mel ran off.

Hil: U ok?

H: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOIN

Hero ran after her. Mel came in slammed the door stomped upstairs, slammed her door and put heavy metal music on full blast.

Ta: I wish she wouldn't do that

Ma: Yeah but it is her house

Max shrugged his shoulders. Its night and Tanya, Hero, Sky, Faye and Ray are in the kitchen.

H: Come on Mel you know it was all her

He kept on kissing her one after the other, Mel took no notice. Hero hugged her from the behind. Mel's eyes were still blood red and the surrounding of her eyes.

S: How was your day Mel?

Mel walked up to her in disappointment

M: I hate you for what you done why, why, WHY…

Mel stormed off again.

R: Come on Hero even you should know that, that doesn't even get Mel's forgiveness

Ta: Hey what do you think off me going out with Max

They all looked stunned

Ta: Don't worry we aren't just I want to ask him

R & S: Good luck

They all went to bed. The time went quick, and it was 3:15am in the morning

F: urrr!

Faye woke up and went to the bathroom!

Tanya was in the bathroom writing her diary

T: well tomorrow is the day when I ask him to go out with me but I have a big secret that only between me and max

Tanya didn't know that Faye was listening on the other side of the door

S: BUNNYS!

Is heard from sky's room, Faye laughs and Tanya notices the sound of laughter outside her door…

Ta: What, who's there?


End file.
